Whispers in the Dark
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Tom and Tokio Hotel's sound manager have a secret that they've kept hidden from the light of day. That is, until Bill finds them out. \\Request fic-- Ichi-taichou; TomOC, yaoi, and onesided BillTom//
1. I Am Not Me

My first Tokio Hotel fic =D. I've heard a few of their songs, but this was a request by a special someone for his OC, Ryuuji Hideki, to be paired with our favorite gangster twin. So, Ryuuji doesn't belong to me, Tokio Hotel doesn't belong to me, but the smutty goodness? That's all mine. ;O Don't worry, I'll share. Enjoy~

* * *

"This isn't just a joke, you know." Bill sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know you don't stress over things, but this is-"

"I know, I know." Tom groaned and hung his head back. He was lounging in a chair, his typical baggy clothing hanging off his thin frame while Bill was standing in front of him, arms crossed and an exasperated look on his porcelain face. Tom waved a hand. "It's important, I get it, but I'm not going to run around getting gray hairs because of a concert."

"It's not just a...!" Bill shook his head. "Sometimes I really wonder about you."

The more laid-back of the brothers flashed a grin. "That's why you love me."

Rolling his eyes, the younger Kaulitz turned on his heel and headed out the door. "And don't use Ryuuji more than you need to. He's helpful and you always have him doing such meaningless tasks."

"But that's what makes it fun," Tom muttered to himself, looking around. "Speaking of where did he get to? Ryuuji!"

Only a few moments after the name was called, a boy stuck his head in the star's dressing room. Light brown hair fell messily into striking green eyes as the group's sound manager glanced to Tom. A mix of the twins' styles, Ryuuji's clothes weren't skin tight, but they showed off enough to tempt many in for a closer look. If his vibrant features weren't enough, the 22-year old had, over the years, littered his face and body with piercings. Both his lip and his tongue were decorated with the glint of metal, as well as several spots in his ears. Under the clothing, a naval ring could be found along with several kanji tattoos up his right arm, depicting lyrics that he held close to his heart. Another, stray tattoo of an upward arrow crossed over his right eye.

"You called?" Ryuuji entered the room fully and closed the door behind him.

"Bill told me not to send you on anymore 'meaningless tasks'," the brunette said. Before Ryuuji could get a word in, he continued. "So, go make sure all the wires and cords are bundled correctly and all the spares are labeled and organized alphabetically."

Ryuuji's shoulders slumped forward. "But didn't Bill just say-"

"It's important," Tom assured him. "After you're done that, clean my guitar."

"Clean your..." Ryuuji sighed and shook his head. What was wrong with these people? "Alright, alright."

Tom let a smirk glimpse across his lips. "I'll make it worth your while."

The older one immediately flushed and turned his attention to the doorknob, lightly running his thumb over it. "Oh...?"

"Mmhmm. First, though, you gotta go do that stuff." The older twin chuckled as he heard Ryuuji mutter under his breath and quickly leave the room. He leaned back again and let out a content sigh. Everyone else might be stressed about the big concert coming up, but he was having the time of his life.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryuuji was finished with his apparently significant orders and set out to track down his secret lover. Tom and he had been working together for quite some time, and Ryuuji was more of family to the brothers than their employee. He traveled with them everywhere and stayed with them in hotels and so it was inevitable that he would get a little more than close with one of them. Of all the members, though, he hadn't expected Tom to be the one to show an interest. The gangster-dressed twin didn't seem to show an interest in anyone, really, and so Ryuuji was extremely surprised to have the other approach him.

Tom wasn't a walk in the park, though. He wasn't bossy or controlling, but he loved to tease Ryuuji to no end and send him on the most irrelevant tasks that ended up just being a huge waste of time for the younger one's amusement. Still, he made up for his frustrating personality in the most pleasurable of ways. Ryuuji was satisfied and Tom was entertained; the two got along splendidly.

Sighing to himself, Ryuuji scanned the empty auditorium. He couldn't believe the biggest concert of the year was really being held inside, but the unpredictable weather this time of the year threatened to rain out their party and so they were forced to relocate indoors. Not that the space wasn't large enough-- three decks of seats wrapped around the huge stage, the highest balcony jutting forward to cast a shadow on those below and provide extra ceiling for lighting.

The stage itself was quite a hike to traverse across, and Ryuuji wondered where Bill got the stamina he did to race across the area song after song. Now walking across it himself, Ryuuji checked the microphone, speakers, and sound board for any loose wires or connections. Deeming everything fit for practice, the sound manager grabbed a length of wire from his pocket and plugged it into an amp. Trailing the cord to a meticulously-cleaned guitar, Ryuuji bent down to hook up the instrument.

Before he could tug the cord the short rest of the way, it was nearly ripped from his hands. Holding on tightly, the green-eyed boy snapped his head up to find a smirking twin on the other end, black wire dangling playfully between his fingers.

"Tom," Ryuuji sighed, "give me the cord."

The band member gave a thoughtful look for a moment before grinning again. "Nah." To emphasize his point, he gave a small tug to the wire in their hands.

Giving an impatient look, Ryuuji approached the younger one, grasping the cord right before it disappeared into Tom's hand. "Can you at least let me do my job?"

The long-haired twin refused to release the captive wires and instead backed Ryuuji into a wall, twisting the cord around his hand along the way. He grinned and, without a word, crushed his lips against the other's. He immediately felt the fight leave Ryuuji and pressed the kiss, tugging at the shorter one's lip ring with his teeth.

Groaning softly, Ryuuji's hand remained tightly gripping the guitar's cord, a mini game of tug-of-war occurring while the two battled quickly for dominance of the kiss. Coming out unvictorious, Ryuuji submitted to his lover, his eyes fluttering shut. A low moan escaped his lips as Tom's tongue twirled around his own, paying special attention to the piercing protruding from the muscle.

As Ryuuji and Tom became absorbed in each other, observant eyes set in a pale face watched from backstage. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bill turned from the scene and headed from the auditorium, unsure of what he had just seen, but positive that both Tom and Ryuuji had some explaining to do.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn. That's what you get for keeping secrets. =3 Read on~


	2. When You Are Not With Me

"No one saw." Ryuuji sighed, shaking his head. "It was just for a moment..."

"It only takes one person to ruin it," Tom whispered to him, harshly.

"I know, I know." Though, Ryuuji couldn't say he wouldn't be entirely upset if they were finally found out. It had only been a month, but the sneaking around and secret-keeping wasn't exactly his style. Once very quiet and shy, the sound manager had since become out going and could freely joke around with the band members he came to know as family. To lie to that family was something he hadn't expected to have to do. Even if it wasn't flat out lying, secrecy was involved and therefore deception.

"Are you sure no one saw?" Tom was just as worried. If Bill found out about them-- rather if he found out they had kept it _secret_-- there would be hell to pay. His younger brother was very vindictive when he wanted to be, and like all twins, they never kept anything big from each other.

"I'm su-" Ryuuji stopped mid-sentence and blinked. Blocking their entrance to the hotel where they were currently residing was a slender form, staring them down. "Bill..."

Tom hesitated before approaching his twin. "What's up? You don't look too happy."

The more feminine Kaulitz narrowed his eyes just a smidgen, but it was enough for his kin to notice. Bill's eyes shifted from Tom to Ryuuji and back again. He didn't need to say a word and he was sure if he did, it would have been followed by many, _many_ others, probably only half of which he would really mean.

"Shit," Tom muttered, glancing to Ryuuji, who looked just as sheepish.

"Bill..." the unrelated one started, taking a step closer.

"Go," was the only word uttered. Ryuuji didn't need to be told twice and he quickly gave the pair a small bow, a habit born from his Japanese background, and disappeared inside the looming hotel.

* * *

"You lied to me!"

"Bill, calm down, I didn't _lie_...I just didn't tell you." Tom was fully prepared to start ducking flying objects by the look on his twins face. They had barely made it inside the elder's hotel room before Bill started yelling, his eyes narrowed furiously.

"You're telling me to calm down?" the singer growled, stalking up to the slightly shorter one. After a moment of intense staring, Bill's anger faded and his clenched teeth dissolved into a frown. "Why?" he murmured. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tom shifted slightly under his sibling's gaze. "I thought it would make things less complicated...if no one knew."

"You're my brother," Bill said, reaching out to grasp Tom's hand in his own. "We're supposed to tell each other things like this."

"Ryuuji wanted to," the older twin chuckled. "I told him no, though, because I thought it would make things more complicated."

"So you were planning on never telling us?" the darker-haired brother asked.

"I don't know," Tom muttered, shaking his head. "I wasn't really thinking."

After another moment, Bill gave a heavy sigh and leaned into his brother, hugging him. "I don't understand you at all sometimes."

"Just imagine how other people feel," Tom said with a smirk. "They understand me even less."

Bill tilted his head in thought on this truth for a moment. "That's unfortunate for them," he decided, then disregarded it with a shrug. Having calmed down, he turned to the door. "Perhaps I should go find Ryuuji and apologize."

"He might think you're coming to kill him," the elder pointed out, grinning. "Maybe I should come with you." At Bill's nod, the two exited the room in search of their sound manager.

* * *

"He's not in the diner, he's not in his room..."

"We checked the auditorium and he's not there..." The brothers hung their heads in unison, shoulders slumped and hopes squashed. Wherever Ryuuji went, he made sure it was far out of Bill's path. The latter glanced to his side where his twin was scanning the streets outside of the hotel once more. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"Of course he will," Tom said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We do have a concert tomorrow and we'd hardly be prepared if he weren't here. He knows that."

Bill gave a slight smirk and headed inside once more. "I'm sure he has other reasons for returning."

"Oh," Tom followed the lankier one, "like the sex?"

The younger twin froze in mid-step, door swung halfway open. He suppressed the initial shudder that threatened to shake his body and instead opted for taking a deep breath. "I would imagine so." Head bent down, hiding the blush that covered his cheeks, Bill continued into the hotel lobby, a chuckling twin in his wake.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be here?" Bill was anxious once more and the other band members were hyped up in a nervous state as well.

"He'll be here." Tom, as usual, wasn't about to snap, but he was a bit more concerned that usual. It was nearing concert time-- only two hours to go-- and Ryuuji had yet to show back up. Tom knew his lover would prefer to keep low until the worst had blown over, but Ryuuji wasn't one to disregard his obligations.

"What do we do if he doesn't show?" Bill gestured toward the stage almost frantically. "This is the biggest concert of the year, we can't let it be messed up!"

"It won't be messed up," a new voice assured. The twins turned to see a slightly worn, but otherwise alright Ryuuji. "Besides, I set up everything last night. You wouldn't have needed me."

"Ryuuji." Tom immediately joined his lover's side, hooking his arms around the older one's waist. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the brunette murmured, resting against the broad chest. He slid a glance to Bill, hesitant to make eye contact. It was obvious he and Tom and sorted some things out, but he was unsure about the singer's feelings toward him now.

As always, Bill surprised Ryuuji with a smile. "It's alright," he assured the other. "Tom explained a bit, though it will get some taking used to. I never imagined you two to get together."

"It just...kinda happened," Ryuuji said with a shrug, looking back up to his boyfriend.

Shifting slightly, Tom sent a look to his brother. "We still have a couple hours before we have to go on. I think Ryuuji and I need to...talk about some things."

A suspicious eyebrow rose at the sudden excuse to leave. Not at all naive toward his brother's ways, Bill shook his head with a faint, possibly disbelieving smirk. "Just be back in time." He shot a glance to Ryuuji. "_Both_ of you."

"What does he mean by that?" the sound manager asked as he was pulled back to the hotel.

* * *

The hotel room door had barely slammed shut before Ryuuji was pushed into it. A sense of urgency came about him as Tom ravaged his neck with rough kisses, hands groping up his thighs and chest. He gasped sharply as his shirt was ripped from his chest and Tom's mouth lowered to one of his nipples, sucking and biting on it. Ryuuji's back arched forward and his hands worked his own belt and pants loose.

Craving his lover's taste, Tom shed himself of his clothes, piece by piece. Under the baggy garments, his form was actually rather slim and Ryuuji's leg hooked nicely around his waist. Their bodies pressed closer together and the elder's intoxicating scent filled Tom's head. He unfastened his belt and let his jeans slip down over his hips, stepping out of them easily.

Catching up to the pace of the scene, Ryuuji slipped his arms around Tom's neck and with a slight boost found himself with legs wrapped firmly around the twin's waist. Grinding his quickly hardening erection into the younger one's stomach, Ryuuji groaned loudly as sharp teeth nipped at his sore nipple. His fingers wove through the braided locks of hair and he tugged Tom's head back to mesh their lips together in a sloppy, heated kiss.

Never one to hold back when he was feeling something, Tom grasped Ryuuji's hips in his hands and brought the slim form down on his throbbing erection. He groaned lightly at the familiar warmth, pre-cum already dribbling down his length. He felt Ryuuji bite his lower lip hard in response to the sudden intrusion and responded by tugging on his lip ring a bit rougher than usual.

Thrusting his hips up, guiding the other's body up and down, Tom soon built up a steady pace. He pounded harder into the submissive one's body, hissing lightly as Ryuuji bent down and exacted revenge for his bleeding nipple. One of his hands came to tangle in the soft, brown hair, gripping it tightly as he plunged deeper into his lover. Drunk on the heated air around him, Tom began panting heavily, his nails digging into Ryuuji's sides.

Giving the hardened nipple one, final bite, Ryuuji returned his attention back to Tom's neck, sucking red welts on the tanned skin. He felt the thick length penetrate deeper and strike a sensitive spot in him. Groaning loudly, much louder than the hotel walls could hold in, as his prostate was struck repeatedly, Ryuuji could barely moan out Tom's name as he came. Chest heaving, his head fell to rest on the other's shoulder as he struggled to regain his breathing. Closing his eyes, a faint smile crept across his lips as he felt Tom release into him.

Giving a final, soft grunt, Tom lowered Ryuuji back to his feet, steadying the older one as his legs gave out on him. He smirked at the sheepish grin he received and slowly let them both sink to the floor. Exhausted and pleased, the guitarist leaned against the wall and pulled Ryuuji into a tight embrace.

"No time...for rest," Ryuuji murmured, a sleepy calm overcoming him. "Concert."

"Mm." Tom's eyes closed for a brief moment before he summoned the strength to sit up straight and gather his clothes. "We should get washed up first." Ryuuji nodded his agreement and, with a bit of help from his lover, stood and made his way with Tom to the bathroom.

* * *

The next chapter would have been the concert and...probably more sex. But since this needed to be done now, this is what you get. If it's requested to continue by a CERTAIN someone, then it shall be. I hope you enjoyed~


	3. And That Of Me

Ryuuji worked tirelessly behind the scenes as Bill greeted the roaring crowd and introduced himself and the band, as if there was a single person there that didn't know who they were. A small smile lined his lips as he double-checked everything and waited for his cue to begin the light show he had set up. He was glad that he wasn't out there in the crowd, pushed up against strangers he didn't know and would never meet again, just to get a glimpse of one of the band members. He was fortunate he could be back here, where so many-- _so many_-- people wished they were, just waiting for the band to be finished so they could hang out. In all the places he could be, Ryuuji wouldn't wish to leave his spot backstage.

He heard a deafening cheer from the crowd and the first notes fly from Tom's fingers. Focusing on the job at hand, he began the opening sequence of lights and watched from a screen as Bill began to sing.

_"Meine augen schaun mich müde an und finden keinen trost_

_Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit anseh'n - Bin ichlos_

_Alles was hier mal war - Kann ich nicht mehr in mir finden_

_Alles weg - Wie im wahn_

_Seh ich mich immer mehr verschwinden"_

Ryuuji's emerald eyes danced over the screen, watching as, upon his command, the single spotlight beating down on the lead singer exploded into a brilliance of blue and green strobe lights, flashing chaotically over the band and crowd. The tempo picked up and the drums carried the beat with Bill's voice as the song swung into its chorus.

_"Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Bin ich allein_

_Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nicht sein_

_Draußen hängt der himmel schief_

_Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Bin ich allein"_

The lights calmed from their racing state as the music calmed to its previous, slower tempo. Ryuuji grinned slightly as the quieted music was nearly taken over from the crowd's cheers and shouts as the band took an extended pause after the third verse before thrusting back into the chorus. Once again, the lights collided against the darkened crowd in bright reds and yellows, creating a blinding barrier between the band and its fans.

The song came to a close and the roar of the fans below blocked out even Ryuuji's own train of thought. It was amazing, every time he heard it, how _loud_ a mass of people could be. He wondered what it was like down there, but decided he could live without ever finding out. The lights were cut as the last notes dissipated into the chilly night air and just as quickly began again upon the prompt of Tom's guitar.

* * *

The concert continued that way, flawlessly, until the intermission. The band departed to their adoring fans' shouts and applause and escaped backstage for a brief reprieve. Ryuuji greeted them all with a grin and bottle of water. "I don't know how you do it," he remarked as Tom gulped down half the bottle.

"Dehydration is a miraculous thing," the guitarist replied wryly.

Ryuuji's eyes rolled and he slipped into his boyfriend's lap as the latter sat to relax. Ignoring the grunt such an action elicited, he snatched the partially-drained bottle from the other's hands. "I mean get so close to that kind of noise. It's loud enough back here."

Tom's eyes narrowed in on the water and he made a grab to reclaim it. Ryuuji, not nearly as exhausted and having the advantage of height from his seat on Tom's lap, held the bottle teasingly out of reach. "Maybe we should stick you in the front row during the next set."

Recognizing the threat, the brunette surrendered the liquid and leaned against the other. "No need to get nasty."

Tom chuckled and glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow. "Where did Bill get to?"

Ryuuji and the other two, who had been silent due to their massive intake of water during their short break, gave the room a once-over before reaching the conclusion that Bill had slipped out, unnoticed. The sound manager grinned and nudge his boyfriend lightly. "Maybe he ran off with a cute fan."

"Bill's not like that," Tom told him, shrugging it off. "He goes off on his own sometimes during intermission. It's nothing."

Convinced that the singer's brother knew him better than someone who had been with the group for only a couple years, Ryuuji nodded and resumed his leaning. The group fell into an uneasy silence, fueled by an usually concerned look coming from their guitarist. Ryuuji remained silent, though; he would press the matter after the second half of the show.

* * *

Screaming girls, equally excited boys, and security guards blockading them from the departing band members. It was a typical scene after any big show and this one was the biggest. Ryuuji stuck close to Tom and Bill, who had shown up just minutes before they returned to stage and ignored the suspicious looks he received, watching the crowd closely. There were always one or two fans who made an extra-vigorous attempt to get up close and personal with their favorite band member. Of course, security always managed to keep them in line, but better to be safe than sorry.

"You all did great," Ryuuji offered as they escaped into their trailer.

"And we have a decent break before our next show," Tom added, plopping down with a grin.

"Don't get lazy," his boyfriend warned, sitting next to him. "Not that you're running around the stage like Bill, but we don't need you getting out of shape." To emphasize his point, Ryuuji prodded the guitarist's stomach lightly.

Tom caught the offensive finger and rolled his eyes. "You're the lazy one."

"Maybe we should go," Bill said suddenly, standing. The group's attention focused on him and he motioned toward the door. "To the hotel," he explained.

Tom smirked again and stood up, pulling Ryuuji with him. "Yeah, I wanna test out their beds." Dragging a blushing sound manager with him, the band's lead guitar left the small trailer, missing a jealous glint from his sibling's eye.

* * *

I'm so corny. =B But drama ahoy. Read on~


	4. Which Remains

"Ryuuji." It was nearly a week after their concert and things had been going well-- for the happy couple, anyway. Meanwhile, Bill's jealousy had mounted up in seeing all the quiet whispers and little touches. He'd gritted his teeth against any public outbursts and resisted the temptation to confront his sibling about such a thing. That would be beating around the bush; Bill wanted to solve things directly.

Green eyes blinked at the younger brother, who had appeared unexpectedly at his and Tom's hotel room. "Come on in," he offered, stepping aside. "What's up?"

Instead of entering the room, Bill simply shook his head. "I want you to come with me."

"Eh? Is everything alright?" Ryuuji had noticed the singer had been quieter as of late-- especially when he and Tom were both around-- but figured it was something personal that he didn't need to pry about.

"I just want to take a walk," the feminine boy said, watching the other closely as he exited the room and shut the door behind him. Ignoring the confused looks he was given, Bill led Ryuuji down the hotel's elevator to the ground floor and out into the crisp, night air.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Ryuuji asked, getting a little annoyed with the evasive way his friend was going about things. "If it's about Tom..."

"It seems you aren't as stupid as you look," Bill said, not break stride as he headed away from the hotel and down the emptying city streets. He was sure Ryuuji's blood was beginning to boil under the calm exterior, but it would take a lot more for him to snap. That was okay, he had all night.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryuuji's eye twitched, but he shrugged it off. Bill was obviously upset about something and if he was going to get to the bottom of it, getting pissed off would be the last thing he needed to do.

"Don't worry about it," the younger one said, waving his comment off with a hand. He glanced to his side as Ryuuji stepped up to keep pace with him and grinned inwardly. "You two seem happy together."

"We are."

"How long has it been going on?"

"A while."

"You never thought to tell anyone?"

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Slight irritation was beginning to seep into his voice. Ryuuji knew Bill was a good friend of his and Tom's brother, but their personal life wasn't meant to be written down in a book for him.

"It is a big deal, though." He was persistent.

"We didn't think so."

"It's huge."

"What's your point?"

"I'm just saying I'm happy for you both." A smile, not quite convincing but more condescending, graced the singer's lips. "It's...cute."

Ryuuji gritted his teeth again, holding back the urge to knock Bill's higher-than-thou attitude down a peg or two. It was to be expected among celebrities, but not among friends. "It's nothing."

"So you're saying there's nothing there?"

"I mean it's not a big deal."

"So there is something there."

"Of course there is."

"Ah hah, so finally we get somewhere."

"There's nowhere to get!" Ryuuji let out a frustrated sigh and forced himself, once more, to relax. "I mean it's not your business."

"Tom is my brother, of course it's my business."

"He can have a life that you don't know about."

"He can't, obviously."

"He's not yours to dictate around like that." The anger was rushing back and it wasn't in a way that Ryuuji could control this time. Just who the hell did Bill think he was?

"You still have a lot to learn, don't you?"

That was it. With only a certain amount of restraint, Ryuuji shoved Bill into a nearby store wall and glared down at him. "Enough! Who do you think you are? Just because you two share the same blood, you think you can pry into every detail of his life? Mind your business!"

Wincing a little upon the impact-- Ryuuji certainly had more muscle than he did-- Bill smiled just the faintest bit as he looked up into angry, green eyes. "You ask me who I am? Perhaps you should answer that question yourself, Ryuuji. Tom and I have always had our life together-- no secrets, no bad feelings, just us. Then you come in, some guy off the street, and turn everything upside down. And you think _you_ have the right to ask me who _I_ am?"

Ryuuji faltered, but shook his head and renewed his grip on the other's jacket. "You're not kids anymore, you need to grow up and realize that things aren't always going to be the same. You're acting way jealous of someone that isn't even yours."

Flawless lips marred into a slight frown as Bill surveyed the older one. "Tom will be mine more than he'll ever be yours."

The sharp, distinctive sound of skin-on-skin contact echoed through the nearby alley and left Ryuuji nearly growling with anger and Bill with a sore cheek. The famous boy watched as his sound manager stormed off, perhaps in an attempt to cool down, and raised a hand to his face. He prodded lightly at the skin that had been smacked-- harshly, but at least it wasn't a full-fledged punch-- and turned the opposite way, hiding a satisfied grin upon his lips.

* * *

"There you are." Tom sighed slightly as his twin entered the hotel room. When he hadn't found Ryuuji in their own room, he had ventured out to Bill's to see if he could find either male. It seemed odd that everyone had just disappeared, but it was forgotten quickly enough when his brother walked in.

"You were looking for me?" Bill asked, shrugging off his coat and laying it over the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I couldn't find anyon- what's that?" Tom peered at his brother's face as the latter approached him, not at all attempting to hide the reddened skin.

"I was with Ryuuji," the singer explained. "It seems I upset him somehow." He feigned a look of innocence that would be bought easily. "I really didn't mean to."

"He _hit _you?" Tom's brow furrowed as his own, rougher, fingers came to caress the smooth skin. "What the hell is his problem?"

"He was frustrated," Bill said, seemingly trying to defend the other, "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"I couldn't care less what he meant to do; he went way too far." The older twin grabbed his own jacket from the coat rack and swung open the hotel room door. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes scanning the noticeable handprint on the side of his brother's cheek once more, and left without anymore room for argument.

Once alone again, Bill placed his hands on his hips and finally let the smirk take over. Ryuuji was a nice guy, but he had gotten involved with the wrong person.

* * *

Vindictive much? Tom's apparently hot stuff XD. So will he be pissy and just dump poor Ryuuji, or will he give the guy a chance? Annnnnd what happens when he finds out why Bill REALLY wants Ryuuji gone? ALL THESE QUESTIONS ANSWERED...now. Read on~


	5. I Don't Want To Be

Tom didn't have to search long before he found his boyfriend. The brisk, night air had done little to cool him down, so when he approached the older one in a small coffee shop close to the hotel, his mere presence disrupted the tranquility of the warmly-lit store.

Almost expectedly, Ryuuji looked up from his steaming cup of tea to find an angry Tom bearing down on him. He groaned inwardly, but kept an unexpressive exterior, waiting for his lover to speak first. He thought he knew what was coming, but hardly expected what happened.

For the second time that night, Ryuuji's ears rang with a loud smack, this time accompanied with a stinging pain down the left side of his face. His head jerked to the side from the force and his grip on the teacup tightened just the slightest. He couldn't reprimand the other for such an action, so he simply, silently, looked back to Tom and waited for him to speak (rather, more likely, yell).

"What is your problem?" It wasn't a shout, but a low growl-- potentially more dangerous and threatening than outright anger.

"He instigated," Ryuuji said calmly, showing amazing discipline. Generally, if someone hit him in anyway, he was on them and didn't let up until he was sure they'd learned their lesson. Tom, of course, was different and it found Ryuuji conflicted between the instinct of attacking back and the realization that if he did, he'd lose everything.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Tom's voice growing louder as he spoke, "you had no right to raise a hand against him!"

Now a bit annoyed, Ryuuji's eyes narrowed at the one still standing. "And he had a right to pry into our relationship, like it was his business?"

"If he wants to pry, let him! What? You think I'm going to keep my brother out of the loop? You obviously have a lot to learn about us." All twins, really, and Ryuuji should have known. As opposite as they appeared, they couldn't be more similar in their understanding of exactly where they stood with each other-- at the top. It was an unspoken, yet unbreakable, vow and Ryuuji had threatened it in a major way.

"And _you_ obviously have a lot to learn about me." Standing, Ryuuji discarded his earlier thoughts of apologizing and hoping for forgiveness. It wasn't who he was when he felt that something was so undeniably unfair. Tom was _his_; didn't the older twin realize his brother was _hoping_ this would happen? He refused to play into Bill's plan, even if everything he had done thus far had been just that. "If you want to be attached to your brother's hip for the rest of your life, be my guest, but I'm dating _you_, not him. Our relationship is personal, which means it's no one's business but ours."

"Ryuuji," Tom sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "How can you possibly expect to come in here and change everything that we've built up our entire lives?"

"I'm not trying to change everything," the brunette argued, frowning. "I'm trying to have a relationship; with _you_." He hesitated, then looked the other square in the eyes. "Who means more to you?"

"Don't ask me that." Talk about unfair. Ryuuji couldn't possibly understand what it was like to choose between the two-- he didn't have two people pulling him in opposite directions. His affection for the manager and the love he felt for his brother rivaled each other fiercely, and to say which one was more passionate and sincere would be an impossible task.

"I can't settle for being second in your life," Ryuuji told Tom, brushing by him to leave the shop, "and I can't stand not knowing where I stand with you."

The younger one's eyes focused on the cooling liquid still sitting serenely in its cup. His fists clenched as he heard the shop door open and he suddenly spun around. "I would like to know the same, since apparently my happiness isn't placed above your jealousy and childishness."

"Jealousy?" Ryuuji whispered, nearly laughing at the irony. "Perhaps you should take a good look at your dear brother and tell me who's the jealous one." Not missing a beat, he added, "I hope you realize that he's trying to break us apart."

"Bullshit," Tom murmured to only himself, his shoulders slumping as the light jingle of the bells attached to the shop door rang through his head. Bill wouldn't...would he? Only one person would know for sure.

* * *

"How did it go?" The concern expressed betrayed Bill's true feelings of the situation as his brother entered the hotel room rather dejectedly.

"I smacked him," Tom said simply, "we fought a little, and he left."

The singer couldn't help the spark that flew through his eyes-- everything had gone perfectly. Ryuuji was out of the picture. "He wasn't good for you, anyway. He didn't understand you."

Tom shook his head, still frustrated and confused, and crossed the room to take a seat on the sofa. "He said..."

Ah crap. The minute excitement died down and Bill joined his brother on the couch, linking an arm around his shoulders lightly. He studied Tom for a long moment before pressing the matter. "What did he say?"

"That you were trying to break us up." As miserable and unsure as he felt, the older twin's voice stayed strong.

Bill immediately frowned, delicate fingers turning the other's face towards his. "You know me better than anyone, Tom. Do you really think I'd do something like that?" His hand dropped to grab his brother's. "Would I do something to purposely make you unhappy?"

Tom swallowed hard and returned his gaze to the floor. "He said you were jealous of us-- of him-- and I know how you get..."

"That's absurd," he said, perhaps too quickly. Withdrawing slightly at the curious gaze his slight outburst elicited, he offered what he thought to be a reassuring smile. "I hate to see you like this. You shouldn't have to choose between your brother and your lover."

"I tried to tell him that..."

"And he didn't listen," Bill assumed, placing a hand on his brother's head at the confirming nod. "He's selfish, he wants you all to himself."

"He never minded before," Tom said. "Before everyone found out."

"Perhaps it took a while to build up," Bill suggested, easily playing the shoulder-to-cry-on and loving every minute of it. Not only had he pushed Ryuuji away, but this was sure to draw Tom in closer to him.

"I think he's under the impression that you're in love with me, or something," the gangster laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Maybe that's why he's acting like this."

The singer hesitated, then took the plunge. "What if I was?"

Tom immediately tensed, the smile dropping from his lips and his eyes slowly venturing to his twin's face. "What?"

"What if I was in love with you?" Bill repeated, struggling to maintain his confidence despite the undesirable reaction. "What would you do?"

Tom stared for a few more seconds, trying to determine whether this was some kind of bad joke or a confession of true emotions. Feeling the other out, he played along. "I'd tell you to go see a psychiatrist and maybe get a girlfriend."

The flinch was unavoidable and very noticeable. Bill recoiled, pulling away from his brother and standing in a single, fluid motion. "Well," he said with a tight smile, "I'll keep that in mind if I ever feel the need to fall in love with you."

A bit confused by the uncharacteristic behavior and sudden distance, Tom watched as his sibling quickly escaped the conversation and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I thought maybe I'd see if I could go find Ryuuji. He might do something stupid and lover or not, he's still our sound manager." Before Tom could protest, Bill waved a hand and gave a small wink. "Don't worry, I'll try not to get him upset again." With that, he slipped out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

* * *

After a bit of searching, Bill found the man he was looking for along the walkway of a near-silent bridge. The crashing waters underneath broke against the cold steel before rolling back upon themselves and renewing the process. Ryuuji was watching the aquatic dance, leaning heavily on the railing, seemingly lost in thought. Sighing to himself, relieved that the brunette was only thinking and (hopefully) not thinking of jumping, Bill approached him cautiously.

When he heard his name called, Ryuuji snapped from his daze and turned his head to watch the younger twin approach him. His expression immediately went from peaceful to resentful as he stood up straight. "What do you want now?" he hissed, the irritation from the earlier fights prickling his skin.

Bill remained silent and leaned his hip easily against the railing, looking out over the raging sea to the horizon, where the first rays of sunlight were threatening to break through. He kept his eyes locked on that point of light, where he knew the sun would first rise, as he spoke. "I didn't want to let him go," he murmured, his voice nearly masked by the roar of the waves below. "I didn't even realize I would have to, eventually, until I found out about you two."

Sensing that the younger sibling had come to smooth over the bad feelings that rose from their argument, Ryuuji leaned back against the railing, his own sights lowered to the intricate pattern of the bridge's design. Wires criss-crossed and intertwined, forever fated to be close to one another; to be connected. His eyes slowly closed and his head bowed, forcing the next words from his mouth.

"He's not yours to control, but...he's not mine, either. We both know Tom well enough to know that he'll keep who he wants and get rid of who he can't stand. The fact that we're both in his life is what matters, and...there's no way we should argue about who's more important."

"It's not fair to him," Bill agreed, chancing a glance to the man at his side. "If we care about him, truly..."

"Then we'll get along and live with the fact that we're both in his life and that it'll stay that way," Ryuuji finished.

Neither seemed happy about the prospect, but found some joy in the knowledge that their decision would bring Tom happiness. Bill had never had to share and Ryuuji had never had anything to share in the first place. It had been a rocky start, but as the sun finally peaked over the calming waters and illuminated the closely-knit metal of the bridge, the two reached a silent agreement that they could (and, for Tom, would), quiet the jealous whispers in the dark corners of their minds.

* * *

I'm such a loser. I always have to make the title fit in with the story somehow. WHAT, NO MORE SEX? But this ending is so corny and perfect XD. Well, here you are, my dear. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
